List of deleted scenes in Comedy World
In Comedy World, there may be some scenes that were cut out or never made it past the storyboard. This page is a list of those scenes. Scrapped plots/episode titles/air dates or episodes getting banned in other countries also count as a deleted "scene." Season 1 Pilot *In the storyboard, the scene where Paul and Susan introduce themselves was going to be longer. The scene was shortened because it dragged on for too long. Pranks a Lot *In the original airing, PC Guy pondered pantsing Eric as one of his pranks. This scene was never shown on Playhouse Disney airings of this episode. Happy Birthday *PC Guy was supposed to find a present at a tool store called Screw This. It never made the final cut, probably because of the innuendo. Homeless *In the storyboard from October 1995, Stanley originally yelled "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" when he caught Eric and PC Guy stashing food into a duffel bag. This quote never made past the storyboard. Frantic Sensations *Originaly, when the praying mantis landed on Eric's nose, a close-up of a live-action praying mantis was shown. This scene was edited out before the episode's release. The Sleepover *In the original airing, Eric ejaculated when he snuck inside the girls' tent with the boys. In 2003, this was censored, and still is to this day. Naughty Eric *In the storyboard from October 1995, when Eric is first told to mow the lawn, he imagines himself getting chopped up by the lawnmower, this scene was removed due to being inappropriate for young viewers. Monster Mania *In the storyboard from October 1995, the original ending for this episode was Eric opening the fridge, only for Frankenstein to pop out from it and brutally eat him. The Ride *The original airing has a scene where the duo rides the Tilt-A-Whirl and vomits on the ground. This scene was changed to the duo vomiting into brown bags in 2002. *There was going to be a scene where Eric and PC Guy ride the carousel. This scene was removed to save time. Season 2 Locked Out *In the storyboard, when PC Guy finally gets back into the house, he sees Eric going though PC Guy's dirty underwear. This scene was rejected due to being inappropriate. Puberty Eric *Originally, this episode wasn't going to be a dream. A Day at the Beach *This episode was banned in many countries due to the shark attack being frightening for young audiences, even though there was no blood. Eric a la Mode *In the storyboard, the scene where Eric falls into the giant sundae was shorter. Opposite Day *One of the things Eric did for Opposite Day was brush his teeth with shampoo. The scene was not shown in Playhouse Disney airings. Season 3 Lost in Space *The original title for this episode was "Zero Gravity", according to the original storyboard from November 1999. *In some Playhouse Disney airings, a couple of scenes were cut out in order to save time. Valentine's Day in Lakeside *In the original airing, there was a scene where Principal Walker made out Mrs. White in the janitor's closet and Dallas walks in on them. This was left intact in UK airings. School Picnic *The scene where Principal Walker got stung by wasps was longer in the storyboard. *In the storyboard, one of PC Guy's fingers was set on fire while he was grilling hamburgers. This was edited because Chatterbox Executives didn't want younger audiences playing with fire. Needle Little Help? *When the episode premiered, there was a scene involving Eric falling asleep and having a nightmare about killer doctors giving him shots. This was removed shortly afterward due to being frightening to young viewers. Lost and Found *In the original airing, when Eric and PC Guy tried to catch a plane home, it was set on fire after the pilot ate a burrito with jalapeños in it that Eric dropped. (Before the plane could fly off the runway.) This scene was edited a few days after 9/11. Prehistoric Eric *The episode originally had a different title and was supposed to be about Eric going to the future to see what Lakeside City would be like. A later episode, Rip Van Edward, used the concept of time traveling to the future, even though it was in a dream. An Apple a Day *This episode was supposed to premiere with its sister episode, Prehistoric Eric, on January 1, 2000, but as a result of production issues and several animation errors, the episode was postponed. **"Prehistoric Eric" had no problems and aired with "Football Follies", a season 2 episode, on January 1, 2000. Finally, on March 25, it aired with "An Apple a Day". Ditch Day *This episode was supposed to premiere on June 10, 2000, but aired 4 days later for unknown reasons. The Thing That Almost Ate Lakeside City *In early airings, Eric said "This epic dive is for the great brothers, David & Joey!" while looking up at the sky before going scuba diving. This line was cut out because some viewers assumed David & Joey had died. Crazy for Candy *According to a 2004 interview with Gary Sauls, David's role in this episode was originally meant for Dallas. Suckers! *The original airing was rumored to have a small amount of blood around Ray Vacuuma's mouth. This was later proven false by one of the storyboard artists. Season 4 PC Guy vs. Mac Guy *Initially, the episode ended with PC Guy becoming so annoyed at Mac Guy he gave him a violent punch and he ended up at the emergency room. A week after the original airing, the ending was changed. The End *At first, Principal Walker said the evidence of the "asteroid" was "damning". Not long after the episode aired, it was changed to "convincing". To Serve and Protect *In the storyboard, PC Guy had a grenade in his hand when he was learning how to set up a decoy. School Lock-In *This episode was banned in some countries like the UK due to Eric and PC Guy receiving makeovers from the girls being considered inappropriate. Rated M for Manly *In the original storyboard, one of PC Guy's lines were, "Why are you petrified of this game? Who are we supposed to be? The Rugrats?!". Eventually, this piece of dialogue was edited, probably because of copyright reasons. Dog Trouble *In the storyboard, there are 2 scenes that had to be removed for time. **The first one is Eric building a dog house for Fang. **The second one is PC Guy interviewing TGB1 to see if he would take care of Fang. Fore! *In the original airing, TGB1 got hit in the groin with the golf ball that Eric hit. This was changed to TGB1 getting hit in the eye in later airings due to being slightly inappropriate. This was left intact in UK and Canadian airings. *According to some storyboards from early 2002, the original title for this episode was "Eric and PC Guy, Sunday Drivers". Category:Comedy World